sojourn_mythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Humans Humans are one of the newest arrivals on Osis, having appeared less than a thousand years ago – and already they have become the most numerous of all the civilised races. Believed to have discovered NAME entirely by accident via a portal from another world, Humans have swiftly multiplied and expanded their territories without any signs of stopping. Though their contributions have not been without merit, Humans are generally seen as something of a 'problem' of late. Originating from a world of ever-increasing expansion and consumption, Otaru Otaru are bipedal, land-based descendants of the great Uthulian sea creatures. Still retaining much of their aquatic ancestry, Otaru are equipped with gills, fins, webbed hands and feet, and dreadlock-like tentacles. Whilst their younglings are born pink, Otaru adults are a slick, pearlescent blue, with deep black eyes. Though it has been eons since their primordial ancestors first crawled out from the ocean, the Otaru still keep mainly to coastal towns and cities, as they are hesitant to stray too far from the sea. Unsurprisingly, most of their population is concentrated within their capital city of Vyssus Mar; a colossal seashell which sits on the shores of Ozulai Beach. MORE INFO. Quen Quen are tall, slender beings capable of both telekinesis and telepathy. Always concealed beneath long robes, the Quen's beige-coloured forms have no external limbs or appendages, consisting of only a torso, neck and a head. Consequently, they spend their entire lives in perpetual levitation, floating silently from place to place. Hovering at about seven to eight feet high, Quen appear remarkably tall, but also physically frail, with meagre bodies, elongated necks and bulbous, rounded heads. Quen also lack any kind of mouth, and so communicate solely via telepathy. Their telekinetic abilities, however, can be extremely powerful - and also make Quen the only species able to directly handle NAME crystals and other hazardous materials. Renowned for their placid nature, melodical discourse and keen minds, the Quen are fond lovers of serenity and learning - be it astrology, alchemy, history or even politics. Incidentally, their scholars are often highly sought after on academic matters both great and small, and their capital city of Q-u-a-i-t-h is renowned for its unrivalled libraries and museums. Wymirs Wymirs are small, tentacle-eyed? beings with pairs of arms?. Wymirs are renowned technological geniuses, whose grand feats of engineering can now be seen in every facet of NAME's societies. Measuring only three to four feet tall, Wymirs are among the smallest of the sentient races – but also, undoubtedly, the most advanced. Wymirs can forge sturdy, high quality machinery faster than any other, and often employ mechanised suits far larger and stronger than their small bodies. MORE INFO. Graun Graun are hulking, bestial creatures with heavy builds, vestigial horns and small tails. Their distinctly massive arms help balance them when walking, and their fur colours and patterns differ wildly from one Graun to another. This diversity tends to fade by old age however, as elder Graun fur is usually white or grey. Generally, the Graun are something of a contradiction. Despite their brutish appearance, Graun are largely passive and intelligent beings, sharing a great respect for nature. Their capital city of Korahawl, which sits within the enormous caverns of the NAME mountains, is considered a sacred location by many due to its isolated natural beauty. Firm believers in what they call 'The Long Strife', Graun find deep reward in physical challenges and labours, believing that only through being tested does one become stronger and therefore more worthy of life. This outlook generally puts them at odds with the Quen, whom they consider diametrically opposite. Ixarians Ixarians are a species of large insectoids native to NAME's forests. Whilst their physical features can vary dramatically, most Ixarians possess long antennae, four to six eyes, three pairs of legs, and chitinous exoskeletons. Some subspecies have iridescent wings and are able to fly, others can produce valuable silks, and some can even utilise biochemical defences such as acids and glues. Due to their vastly different anatomy, Ixarians are incapable of speaking the common tongue. Whilst this has more-or-less isolated them from the other civilised races, Ixarians are not inherently aggressive or hostile, and have coexisted with the other species in relative peace for millennia. Their capital; a vast underground hive network known as UNDER-NAME, stretches across most of the NAME continent and even reaches parts of Isidia. Hish Hish are a primitive race of reptilians that live out in the sun-baked deserts of the Arashi Wastes. Dwelling in crevasses and hovels beneath the dry earth, Hish are a primal, savage species splintered into dozens of tribes, all of which clash with one another on a daily basis. As a result, Hish have no capital city or overarching civilisation to speak of. Whilst relatively humanoid in shape, Hish are covered in millions of tiny scales and commonly walk on all fours. Their pronounced claws make them adept climbers as well as deadly warriors. Depending on the level of sun exposure, their skin tones can vary between browns, reds and greys. In addition, Hish jaws can open outwards, exposing a series of fangs loaded with a highly toxic venom, which they utilise when hunting prey. Each Hish tribe is typically ruled by a K'vash ("warlord"); an alpha male position, obtained only by killing the previous K'vash. In addition to fighting outsiders, Hish tribes are even known to purge the weak or elderly from their own ranks and cannibalise their remains. Despite their animalistic nature, some Hish have shown signs of a higher intelligence, and even on occasion, a limited grasp of the common tongue. Xaphods Xaphods are an enigmatic collection of sentient plant organisms, which reside in the deepest forests and jungles. Perhaps the most reclusive species of all, Xaphods are rarely sighted out in the open. Because they lack a tangible humanoid form, Xaphods are able to blend into inanimate flora and foliage and become unrecognisable almost instantly. Uthulians Uthulians are ancient, gargantuan sea creatures now widely assumed to be extinct. Thought to have ruled the oceans during the late Primordium epoch, they were some of the largest creatures to have ever lived. Present day Otaru trace their own lineage back to these great leviathans. The exact cause of the Uthulians' extinction is unknown, but many believe the arrival of the Arturi played a major part. Exact details on Uthulians' appearance and behaviour are largely speculative, due to the age and scarcity of their remains. As of yet, only two Uthulian creatures have been officially classified; the Arboranth, and the Myrmidon. Gehemaurs Gehemaurs are an ancient and diverse species of land behemoths which, much like the Uthulians, originated during Primordium and became one of the dominant species of their time. However, whilst the Uthulians passed into extinction millions of years ago, Gehemaurs are still alive to this day, though their size and numbers have dwindled significantly. Renowned for their vibrant colours and valuable tusks, Arturi The Arturi are a race of antediluvian extraterrestrials known to have visited Osis some twenty four million years ago. Their coming heralded a profound change in the world and its inhabitants, and is widely regarded as the single-most pivotal moment in all of history.